Desperate Saiyan Husbands!
by Trunks's True Love
Summary: Goku and chichi are married but what happends when there is a a new Saiyan,she is a Girl,and Goku likes her,and She likes Goku.GxChi but now it will be GxSus,You will fined out who Susan is in the story!


Desperate Saiyan Husbands!

The New Saiyan!

Ok i was working on a story,But then i thought Forget Vegeta falling in love,im going to make a stroy about Goku Leaving Chichi and falling in love And thans how i go here!

It was in the afternoon,Goten was with his boyfriend Trunks,Vegeta was Training in the GR,Bulma was cooking Dinner For her family,Gohan was with his son piccolo jr.(Gohan and Piccole felling love,and on day piccolo,got pregnat,and they now have a son),Piccolo was standing right next to a waterfall,Bra was in a chat room talking to Older guys,Vidle is dead,(I did'nt like her so she is dead.)Chichi Trying to think about what to yell at goku for,and Goku was Training byhimself.Goku was doing kicks and Punches,but then.!CRASH!."WHAT THE HECK"?Goku yelled.Then he ran to the spot were He heard the crash."No way".He said.There was a Saiyan ship.and a woman came out,she was hurt badly."Are you ok"?Goku asked."W-What...who are you"?The woman asked."Here let me help you".He said then helped her up.As she was standing,goku could she want she looked like.She has long black hair,black eyes,Pretty pink lips,and was wearing a saiyan like armor.(It looks like the outfet Sango,from InuYasha wears)."So were did you come Fr-WAIT IS THAT A TAIL...ARE YOU A SAIYAN"?!Goku yelled/asked."Yes...how do you know what a Saiyan is"?She asked."It's a long story...Here i will take you to CC,so Bulma can see if your ok,and i will tell you everything"!

2 hours later

Goku was done telling The woman about him and how he is the eaths pretecter.They landed at CC,and went in."Dont worry Bulma is very smart,she will know what to do".Goku explaned.Bulma was still cooking dinner."Hey Bulma"."Oh hi Goku...what new,and who is that"?Bulma asked,then poined to the woman."She's...um...well...i dont know,so what is your name"?Goku asked."Susan...".She said."Do you have a last name"?He asked."Mandel...".She said."Ok so she is Susan,Mandel".Goku said,very happly."Goku can i talk to you about something...In the other room"?Bulma asked Goku."OK...Susan will you be alright by yourself for a min"? "Sure...".She answerd quetly.Goku had a consern look on his face.and it was still on his face when Bulma putted him in the othere room."So Kakarot likes you"?Vegeta walks in and says to Susan."He's a good friend".She says quietly.Vegeta rolled his eyes,and looked at Susan's tail,that was swinging in the air."What are you Girl"?Vegeta asked."Im a Saiyan...Do you have a problum with that"!?!Susan yells.Vegeta Snorted then walked away.

7 min later

Goku walked out of the room."Hey,so bulma wants you to stay at my house...what do you think"?He asked."Are you sure"?She asked."Sure,you can stay in our sons old room".Goku and Susan Fly to his house."Well this is it,home sweet home".Goku says then walks to his door.They walk in and goku yells out."Chichi...are you HOME"?Susan looks around.Then Goku see's a note on the table. Dear Goku

I went shoping for food,Be right back!

Chichi.

"Well i think i should show you around".Goku showed Susan all of the house,but they stoped at a pitcher."How are those People"?She asked."Oh!Thats my older son gohan,he's now gay,and my younger son goten he's...also now gay...Oh and this is my wife Chichi".Goku explaneds.And for some reson,Susan got mad at the pitcher of goku's wife."Whats wrong"?Goku asked."Nothing".But then,the door Opend.And chichi came in and see was pissed."GOKU I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE HOUSE"!She yelled."But Chi,there was a saiyan ship that crashed down,and see needs a place to stay".Goku said like a sad little puppy."NO THAT THING IS GOING TO STAY OUT SIDE LIKE THE THING SHE IS".Chichi yelled."HEY IM NOT A THING,I HAVE A NAME".Susan fights back."I DONT CARE,YOU JUST WANT MY HUSBAND"!Chichi yells."STOP"!Goku yelled.Chichi and Susan Stoped yelling at eachother."Look Susan is going to stay in the guessed room,Chichi your going to not say a word about it...and were all going to be happy about it"!Goku exsplanes."Ok But that girl better go to her room NOW"."YOUR NOT MY MOM"!Susan yelled then ran in to her new room.


End file.
